


Horns Aren't Fluffy

by ghostb0y



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Fluff, M/M, Nobody knows, but somehOW STILL FLUFFY WHAT, really reluctant fluff but fluff all the same, this is another old fic, when will i write something new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostb0y/pseuds/ghostb0y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux is tired and apparently so was Eridan. Short lil fluffy fic for my bae's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horns Aren't Fluffy

Sollux sneered at the lumpy form on the horn pile, the zigzagged horns sticking straight into the air due to the seadweller's facedown position. How a pile of clown horns could be so comfortable to sleep on, he would never know. Just as he would never know how Eridan's snoozing form could be so repugnantly adorable—okay, maybe not those exact words. His fangs bared of their own accord, he skirted around the pile slowly, making sure the repulsive violetblood was really asleep. Upon confirming that he was, Sollux moved forward as quietly as possible, being sure to pick his feet up off the ground as he shuffled toward the pile. How the hell was he going to get up there without making the loudest fucking noise anyone could ever even fathom? Having a giant pile of horns as the only acceptable sleeping place on the meteor was really inconvenient, especially in this case.

He stood there for two whole minutes before realizing that there was no way he was going to be able to do this without honking some horns. Well, at least he was already asleep; he probably wouldn't wake up the heavy sleeper if he didn't just jump into the pile. Which would hurt, and is never recommended. He shuffled a few more steps toward the pile before lowering himself slowly and carefully next to the obnoxious seadweller, grimacing at the minute yet somehow loud as fuck honks that occurred because of it.

He got situated, which made so many honks it wasn't even funny, with his back to Eridan's side and his head on almost the same level, if not a little bit lower. He could still hear the slow, even breaths coming from behind him, accompanied by cute—abhorrent—little bubbly snores, so he knew he hadn't awoken anyone. He laid there a moment just letting himself calm down. He was really sleepy, after all; he wouldn't even think of doing this if he didn't need to get the hell off this meteor and hang around on Prospit or Derse for a while.

After a few minutes of moving around and cursing Gamzee and his stupid honk horns, he was finally semi-comfortable and about to fall asleep when he felt a cold hand lazily wander across his abdomen. His first thought was  _oh fuck there's something behind me,_  but he remembered that that was exactly the case. He fought the urge to bitch slap the coldblooded asshole and, as gently as possible so not to wake him, picked up his hand and placed it anywhere that wasn't on him. In other words, he just tossed his hand back onto himself. He must've felt the heat from his body and unconsciously reacted, yeah that was it. He could still hear the bubbly snores so he knew he was still the only one awake. With that confirmed he rolled his shoulders and closed his eyes, hoping to actually get some sleep.

He was finally drifting off, his consciousness just starting to evacuate, when once again he felt that cold hand on his side. Although this time, it wasn't just a hand, but an arm, and then a whole body pressed against his own. God damn it. He tried wiggling away from the cold touch with no success, and then he tried using his one free hand to pry the arm from his torso, but when he touched it it just tightened around him.  _Fuck._  He was never gonna get to sleep like this. He hoped Eridan was having a good time on Derse, because when he woke up he was gonna kick his ass.

He started to nod off again, his head drooping against his outstretched arm and his eyes falling shut. At least he was warming up the unsavory bulgewad behind him. If he just imagined it was someone else, he could probably even enjoy the warmth. Eridan's head nestled into the crook of his neck, breathing cool air on him and tickling him with his hair. He thought of Feferi, replacing Eridan with her in his mind. However, that didn't feel right. He thought of Aradia, but that just wasn't right either, not to mention the difference in warmth between her and the asshole who was actually holding him. It seemed that he couldn't replace Eridan in this situation no matter how hard he tried, or who he tried it with. He simply couldn't do it.

He sighed and accepted his fate, subconsciously leaning back into the not-very-warm embrace that he was enveloped in. Just before he finally drifted off to sleep, he heard the bubbly snores stop and a groggy voice mutter "Wwhat the fuck," and then he was gone.


End file.
